carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventure mode/Rip
This is a dump of the strings in memory for the the adventure mode in Carmageddon TDR 2000. Invalid characters have been removed, and line breaks have been added where appropriate. These are all copy-pasted, so the typos present here are present in the game. Eagle This is the headquarters of the renouned Heroes of the Console, Torus Games and affiliated companies! Torus HQ This is the hallowed orifice of our esteemed leader, William McIntosh III. Bill's Office There appears to be little reason to be in this room... Nondescript Room Torus Hardware Torus Hardware. You thought this place was a mere myth. But here you are - INSIDE!! Cutting-edge hardware for your home pc, right in front of your very eyes! The hall is vast and magnificent, and you wonder how it could possibly be the same size as the other locations on this rigidly grid-shaped map. Mansion Hall The study is musty and old, and your car seems a little out of place here. Mansion Study The view from the top of the cliff is majestic, punctuated by the screams of the many half-dead people at the bottom. Cliff The grove is actually more like a clearing, in that it is a clearing. Grove This section of the forest is remarkably similar to the many other forest sections in the region. The area exudes a refreshingly pungent odour of rotting flesh. Side Road You are now thoroughly sick of the sight of the DAMN ROAD!! The mansion towers before you. It has several towers. The towers tower before you. The towers have several towers. The towers' towers tower before you. PLUS! It looks.. HAUNTED. Mansion Entrance The path winds up a hill to..MANIAC MANSION! Path The clearing provides a path between the forest and the path leading up the hill. The forest is completely devoid of clearing, quite contrary to its clearial counterpart to the west. Forest The clearing is completely devoid of trees, quite contrary to its forestial counterpart to the east. Clearing The sidewalk runs parallel to the main road of the city. It is made of concrete. Sidewalk The road is made of hard asphalt. Main Road Panage Kontos Surely we can get more fps from a genetic algorithm! Michael Abbot Ivan the Terrible Paul Clarke Wayne Simmons Tyshan Carey Tom Le Stuart Rogers Steve White Simon Short Sharyn de Vries Ross McRae Peter Suwara Pam McIntosh Michael Solomons Michael Smith Matt Ellison Software is fixed in the latest build. Get friggin' latest. Martin Klusacek Mark Wayland Mark Day Marcus Mestrov Luke Ryan Let's play some Tekken. Krysztof Stankiewicz Don't worry, we'll have TDR2000 finished on it's deadline! Kevin McIntosh Joe Tabor Jeremy Geddes Grant Davies David Todd David Gaunt Damien Holder Chris Wise Chris Hancock Chris Brown Bill McIntosh Get latest. Andrew Scott Hey, lets play CounterStrike! An upstanding employee of Torus Games. Andrew McIntosh Sammy the Zombie I'm not really a Zombie, honest! Oh God, please dont kill me!! Rob the Zombie Zed the Zombie Zag the Zombie Zig the Zombie Zorro the Zombie ! Zach the Zombie ! Nelly the Zombie Grrrrrrrrr! Ned the Zombie Braiiiiins! A Zombie, KILL IT!!. Fred the Zombie What would you like to buy today? Harry the-most-ridiculously-long-name-in-the-world-Harvey the Shopkeeper keeps shop. Dick the-most-ridiculously-long-name-in-the-world the Shopkeeper Out of my way, I am here to takeover the WORRRRLD!! (In my High Ute). Hurry up and cross the road, foolish pedestrians, you might get run over. High Ute Man is almost your everyday evil villian. High Ute Man Hey Kiddo! With my help, your code can achieve MAXIMUM INEFFICIENCY!! You haven't seen my arch-nemesis QUICK SORT around here have you? Sequential Sort is almost your everyday action hero. Sequential Sort You shall not progress past this point unless you bring me 10 corpses. The Black Knight looks a fearsome opponent. Black Knight How 'bout some, big boy? Electra provides services for cash. It looks as if she thinks you could do with some service. Electra Spare a dime, sonny? Bob the Begger looks a little worse for wear these days. Old Bob the Beggar A 3d Card, designed by Torus Engineering, capable of performing more operations per second than a dodgy surgeon. Torus 3D Card This is a contract for Carmageddon 18 waiting for your signature.. contract The painting is of little worth: it is a Turner. painting The carpet is very dusty and you contract asthma as a result of your endeavours. carpet The pen is useful for such various activities as calligraphy, vandalism and ritual self-mutilation. pen The desk makes a stylish accessory for the modern career maniac. desk Your ridiculous attempts to examine the cliff-face nearly result in you tumbling to an ignominious death. cliff You look like you've seen a corpse. corpse What's the matter, haven't you ever seen a haunted mansion on top of a hill with a winding dirt path on it before? mansion The dirt path winds its way up a hill, ending abruptly outside a mansion. path The hill is steep. There is a winding dirt path on it. It leads to a shuckalucken mansion! hill A forest is, in lamens terms, a collection of densely packed trees. forest I think you have lost sight of the forest, for the trees. trees You study the tree. It offers no solution to your problem of slaughtering peds. tree You watch the grass grow. This is about as exciting as watching paint dry. grass It's dust. Not magic or anything. Or made of gold. In short, it sucks. dust The sidewalk earns its position by being relative to the road. sidewalk The road has the look of a once bustling highway. road Behold, Carmageddon City. Bring us your wicked, your evil, your damaged. Somewhere inside lies Torus HQ. city quit exit exits weather car fps burn sign search about help speak give kill runover inv inventory move unding drop ding take get examine look status drive go getting silly top of the morning low midnight (<- Michael wrote this one) high noon night late afternoon ON FIRE noon mid-morning hi mum dawn, daybreak, you know, the end of a day or the start of a new one, or both dusk are you still playing this? mid-afternoon morning midday midnight early morning sleeting on fire overcast sunny raining bits of cats and dogs stale in this car eerily quiet foggy windy snowing hailing heavily raining fine NorthWest West SouthWest South SouthEast East NorthEast North Carmageddon 3: The Dingable Shuckalucken Text Adventure! GoNorth™ Studios New entering mission: Land of Boronia Welcome to %s! P R E S E N T %s You are in the %s. %sNorthWest%s%s. %sWest%s%s. %sSouthWest%s%s. %sSouth%s%s. %sSouthEast%s%s. %sEast%s%s. %sNorthEast%s%s. %sNorth%s%s. To the , you can see the %s You are now running at %d fps. - %s The following people are here: You are on foot. You are in a %s. It is %s. It is now %s. >%s go southwest sw go southeast se go northwest nw go northeast ne go west go south s go east e go north n Would you like to play again? (y/n) How do I %s? You do nothing. Time passes. You'll never get that time back. An inch of gold can not buy an inch of time. YOU HEAR ME?! Oh that it could! OH THAT IT COULD!! The amount of time I'd buy back.. well.. 46.4 minutes. You have %d / %d hit points. You are not carrying anything. - %s You are carrying these objects: !!!FIXME: TO DO: I cannot go %s! How does one find %s? Your desperate attempts to steer through the door land you a date with the door frame. Wow, the mansion door is small! It's going to be hard to make it through this gap! You'll need at LEAST 50 fps to make it through here!! south You may not pass until you give me %d corpses You may now pass to the East I want no more of your stinking corpses %s" %s says: " Drive where?! You found nothing in your search. You cannot see the %s here. You can see nothing special. You can see a %s. What should I examine? Move what?! I cannot see the %s here. %s does not look like he wants to be moved. I'm dingin' the %s, but it's not friggin' moving! Moving the %s has no effect. You found a Secret Passage to the South behind the painting! How will you get your car through there? What should I get? There is no dingable %s here. I'm dingin' the %s, but it's not friggin moving! No room in inventory to ding the friggin' %s. You've dinged the %s. %s does not like you stealing his hardware. What should I take? What should I drop? You are not carrying any undingable %s. The %s is not undingable. This location cannot hold anymore %s! You've undinged the %s. What should I friggin' unding? Who should I runover? I cannot see %s here. You attempt to ding %s, but he swiftly evades! You ding %s for %d points of damage! %s %s has been taken to the liiiine, baby! is starting to unravel now! has been whipped like an animal in a friggin' cage!! has lost a limb. is bleeding badly. is slightly wounded. Who should I kill? Give what to who?! Give %s to who? You do not own the %s. %s is not here. %s accepts the %s. to You talk to no one. That's a sign of impending insanity, you know. You shouldn't be playing this game unless you're FULLY INSANE, MAN!! iNs4Ne in the friggin' M3mbr4ne!!! YEH!!! BAAMM!! %s speaks, "%s" "Carmageddon: TDR2000" was hastily cobbled together by Grant Davies and Michael Smith, using the GoNorth™®© Adventure System Engine Module. This program conforms to no licence agreement, and may be ruthlessly plundered at will. ™®© all trademarks are the property of the respective owners. How do I sign the %s? After having signed your contract for Carmageddon 18, you read the fine print, and find that you have 10 days to produce the goods. You put the foot to the floor and drive off into the sunset. How do I burn the %s? You burn the contract. The contract is ON FIIIIRE!! Thankyou for playing "Carmageddon: TDR2000". YOU LOSE!!! LOSER!! YOU WIN!!! *** INSTANT REPLAY *** LET'S SEE THAT AGAIN!!! %s has entered the %s. %s has left the %s. but misses. and hits for %d points of damage. but the car absorbed all the damage. %s attacks you, Your %s has been wasted! BAAM!! You are wasted! Category:Incomplete articles